Bad Paths
by poriferaThief
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi one day confess what they don't want to be. Then when they do, they start changing! Now problem after problem occurs and they use thier new persons to hurt, or help, themselves.
1. To Dicide, To Cry

It was a calm sunset. Almost no sound at all… the sound of water crashing on the shore and rustling of leaves when the wind blows. Two birds quietly sang to each other as the orange glow of the sun touched their feathers.

A small area close to the island was connected by a bridge for others to reach it. Three human-shaped silhouettes were there, they were quietly talking when suddenly they outburst in laughter.

"What was THAT!?" The girl laughed. She was wearing a white tank top, and a short purple skirt. She has short, thin red hair. "You squeaked, Riku!" A boy said, he's wearing a red coat-like suit with tripp-like shorts, a blue belt to cut it, and a black and blue hoodie over it. "ok, so? I tried to break the quiet! It's so boring here!" Another boy said. He has shoulder-length silver hair, although he's only 15. Wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, and jeans.

"AND, Sora, I'll tell you why…" The girl giggled, she knew what was going to happen. Riku walked up to Sora and whispered "Because…" Then snatched Sora's hood and put it over his head. Then took the girl's hand and shouted "Run, Kairi!" Sora put his hood down and exposed his brown wild-like shaped hair and chased after them. Sora caught up with them and playfully tackled them down. Sora, Riku, and Kairi laughed on the sand together. Later on, Sora and Kairi were sitting on a tree that grew horizontally while Riku leaned on it next to them.

The sky was indigo, and Riku said "Well, what personality would you NEVER want to have?" Without skipping a beat, Sora said "EMO!" Kairi blushed,

"STRIPER…" Riku thought hard, "PERVERT" It wasn't much, but it was nice to be able to confide someone about something like that with un-awkward silence after. "Sora, time for dinner!" Sora's mom called. Sora jumped down from the tree "Well, that's my que. See ya." "Bye." Kairi whispered with a blush. "I should go too, bye Riku." and Kairi walked home. Riku left too.

That night Kairi couldn't sleep. Every time she woke up she heard distant scream.

Around the third time Kairi woke up she looked out her window just to duck back down in fear. It was Sora's screams! It was Sora and his mom, outside. What she saw was Sora's mom punching him in the face. Sora fell onto the side of his house covering his mouth. Kairi felt her tears come when she saw this. Kairi cried even harder then that she noticed she couldn't help at all! Riku saw all of this, too. Sora was being beaten by his mom! It was a while after when the screams stopped and the island was quiet again.

It was all wrong! Sora's mom would never hurt anyone! Especially her own son! Did Sora strike a nerve? What did she do?

Kairi looked back up, tears still in her eyes. Sora's mom was gone. What a relief, but what wasn't… Sora was there, sitting on the side of his house, crying. Kairi looked over to Riku's window. Riku already jumped out and was running toward Sora. Kairi followed him to Sora's side.

"Sora—" Riku got cut off by Sora "I…DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DON'T TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME!!!!" Sora was still covering his face. "WHAT DID I DO??" Kairi hugged Sora, he jumped and lifted his face from his hands. His bottom lip busted, and blood streaming out of his mouth. A brose next to his right eye, and there was a cut on the top of his left eye that seemed deep, and could only open it halfway. There were a few cuts on both of his hands. Sora's tears reflecting the light of the moon. "You guys… sorry, I-I thought you were…" Sora stopped "I-m…sorry. I mean--" Riku hugged Sora and started crying "We couldn't help you… WE should be sorry! I just sat and watched while YOU got hurt, YOU started bleeding, and YOU cried! *sniff* we're sorry! I regret that I couldn't help, I'm such a jerk…"

Another pulse of sadness went through them…


	2. Go Figure

_2 Go Figure_

"Hey, Sora…Sooooraaahh…Sora…Wake…AAAP!" Sora jumped, "Selphie!" Sora said, surprised. His voice was hoarse. The girl staring at him had an orange overall-dress. Twisting her shoulder-length brown hair. That gleam in her green eyes said that she knew something was up. Selphie seemed worried "What happened last night?" Sora blue eyes grew wide. She saw it, too? Selphie smiled "Yeah, I knew it!" "Knew what?" Sora asked. Selphie smirked "Well, it's just that you…ya'know…" Sora was just confused. "Awww! He doesn't even know! Heee!" Selphie turned and set her hands on her face.

Sora then knew what she was thinking of. His eyes went really wide. "Wha!??" He looked to his right, there's Kairi, sleeping. He got up making sure he doesn't wake Kairi. "See? The two of you were sleeping together!" Sora stepped back one "Uh, two?" He looked to his left, Riku wasn't there. He twitched his ears. "Ah, so there not fake? Oh well… bye!" Sora turned back to Selphie "Ah…" Too late, she was already walking down the dock. Kairi's eyes opened. "Mmm…" she groaned. "What a dream."

Sora looked over his shoulder "Good morning, Kairi!" Sora said like a weather reporter greeting the watchers. He smiled. Kairi looked up, and what a smile it was! It

seems as if even his right ear nearly split down the middle didn't matter to him. Kairi stood up "I _love_ your smile, Sora!" Sora was about to say something when someone shouted "SORAA! HOW YOU DOIN' MAN!??" Kairi and Sora turned, and Riku was running towards them waving a brown dagger above his head. When he met up with them, he said "Sora! I made this for you! A dagger that's sharper than a kitchen knife!" Sora felt grateful he made this for him. "T-thank you, Riku… but, why?" Sora asked. "Oh, it's a gift!" Riku replied. "Made out of some bark from the fallen log I found…"

"Cool…I can't wait to use it sometime!" Then put the dagger in his pocket. Riku smiled, and then tagged Kairi "You're it!" and ran away as fast as he could. "You asked for it, Riku!" Kairi shouted and chased after him.

Sora was glad they weren't worrying too much. He watched Riku taunt and tease Kairi until she was almost too close to tag him back and ran further away. Sora's stomach started feeling weird. So he closed his eyes and felt the pain of what he thought was love over what Kairi said. But he was wrong. It felt a little too painful if it was about Kairi. It actually…hurt…badly…"hhhaaaahh…" Sora ran to the trees at the back of his house.

"Whaa…haat? Kwa…raah!" Sora started feeling unbalanced, and caught himself on a tree. A series of hoarse gags and coughs came in and out until… Sora threw up blood. It wasn't much, but it happened, and Sora was scared and confused. As he thought, he tried to prevent more blood by covering his mouth. He bent down. But he couldn't stop, Sora threw up again, and on his gloves this time. There was too much blood now. He wanted to scream, but he didn't want anyone to know. Hands on his mouth, full of blood. Forehead on the tree trunk, staring at the shallow puddle of blood and whatever splashed on the tree trunk and his shoes. Sora lifted his head from the tree, and fell on his knees.

He started to feel faint, shaking, and blur. He had almost no control of his body. He was able to stand, but fell again and sat right in the blood. That's it, he thought. Sora tried to yell for help, but he couldn't hear his own voice. When he thought he shouted, someone came, but he wasn't able to see who it was. ("HELP ME! I FEEL FAINT!!") And the person ran to him. Then Sora screamed one help and blacked out.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's still breathing."

"*sigh* Why did he throw up???"

"I think his stomach finally reacted, he's afraid of blood."

"Why'd he throw up _blood?"_

"……………You'd think he'd gotten punched in the stomach hard enough?"

"Kairi, I'm asking you. But I guess."

Sora opened his eyes slowly as the light blinded him. He was in a room, and Kairi and Riku were the only ones there. He sat up quickly and looked at his hands. No gloves, but the parts the gloves didn't cover had streams where the blood would drip off. It was still a little blurry, but he knew he was in his room. Because he saw the mirror that fell and, surprisingly, didn't break. Now leaning on the side of his wall on the right of the closet (The side of Sora's room that you don't see in the first video game).

Kairi was the first to speak "Are you okay, Sora?" Sora turned pink. He'd never imagined Kairi sitting on the side of his bed after he fainted. Then neon red, he shook a disturbing vision out of his head. "I-I-I'm fine!" Sora replied with his now permanently hoarse voice. Kairi stared back sad "Aw, it ruined your cute voice!" Her hands were on the edge of the bed, which raised her shoulders, with her I-look-cute-to-make-you-very-uncomfortable expression. _Of course, she's using that too often on me, but it worked_, Sora thought. He turned neon red again. Sora lifted his blue blanket from his legs. He noticed he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Solid black shorts, just like the red ones. He was wearing a black and red hoodie, and there was no shirt under it. It was also unzipped! Sora looked at his friends in a weird way. "Kairi had a hard time changing you." Riku said in a calm, un-lying voice. Sora winced "Ehhhaayyy??!?" Riku knew that Sora has a crush on Kairi. "Just _playing!"_ Riku said in a now fake annoyed voice. Sora shook his head and sat next to his friends. "So…I won't keep this all to myself." Sora admitted. "But we can keep this to each other." Kairi said quietly. "And from others" Riku said just as quiet. Sora nodded, and the three got up to leave. Sora raised a little unbalanced. Everything was clear now.

He fell by the mirror and it flipped from its spot. Riku caught it before it broke. Kairi rushed to Sora to help him up, he needed help. "I guess I'll be unbalanced for a while now, huh?" Sora placed his hand on the wall to his left under Kairi's right shoulder.

He stumbled a little while he lifted his hand from the wall. "I should stay here until I can stand without falling down." Sora said, and then turned to sit back down onto the bed. Kairi and Riku left.

A couple hours in his room, Sora was able to walk again, but it was too late for his friends to be outside playing…it didn't matter, he didn't want to go outside anymore. He lied by the mirror, soon started talking to it as if it were a person, eventually talking to himself.

"What are you talking about? I'm not turning emo." … "Yes you are, yes you are…" … "NO! No, no, nonono! I'm not!" … "You're talking to yourself." … "Idiot…"

… "You are." … "You are!" … "Mr. Hat…"

Sora checked his clock. 3:30 a.m… "I guess I could try to go to sleep…" Sora grabbed his white pillow - He didn't want to sleep on his bed- and tried to sleep. He couldn't, so he listened to the music on his MP3 player.

"'I can honestly say, you've been on my mind, since I woke up today…'" Sora sang softly. Then whispered "'I remember 'till I cry…'" and tears did come. "'Goodbye…'…pfft…" then switched the song. 'Kill me, heal me…' "Skip that…" 'I'm coming undone…' Sora shook his head, then turned his MP3 player off and put it away. When he lied back down, he saw his reflection. "What?" Sora crawled over to his reflection and stared at it.

"You look and sound just as bad as me." He grabbed the frame of the mirror and stared with squinted eyes. "Can't you see it's true? You're emo." His reflection said. Sora's ears twisted backwards and gritted his teeth. His reflection didn't do the same. It faded into a different boy with very short blond hair that spiked to one side. The boy smiled calmly. "Don't deny the—" "SHUTUP!" Sora shouted while punching the mirror hard enough to break it in one punch. The boy disappeared the second the mirror broke. Sora started hyperventilating as he turned away and stared at his bloody hand. For three reasons, one: He is afraid of blood. Two: His reflection didn't act like his reflection, not even looked like it! Three: That there was a very good chance he just might be what he didn't ever want to be. He started crying.

Sora rested his head on the pillow, his hands grabbing the pillow. Trying to force back tears. Gritting his teeth "Maybe it's all true…" Sora faced the ceiling "Or maybe it's a dream." He turned to his side again clenching whatever pillow was in front of him. "No, it's all real…I'll be the one thing I'd never want to be." and pulled some of the pillow near his face to hug it. Crying harder than before, nuzzling his face into the pillow. 4:15. Sora slowly fell asleep. His dream was not like the usual dreams he had.


	3. Deja Vu Chapters I

**Clear-up: I don't own KH but, come on, were not ****supposed**** to on a Fan-Fiction website!!**

_3 Déjà vu Chapters_

He was standing on the beach, staring at his shoes. Then jerked his head up quickly and saw a beautiful sunset glowing deep orange against the sea. There was someone with him. He looked to his right, the same boy in the mirror was staring at the sunset, not noticing Sora. The boy sat down on the sand, and Sora blindly sat down also. "Roxas" the boy said. "That's your name?" Sora asked. The boy nodded. Roxas faced him. "To warn, to warn…" He pointed to the small island with the horizontal tree. Dream Sora was there, alone. Sora had no idea how he knew, but as he made his way up there, the figure became clear. Dream Sora was standing like Kairi; his hands behind his back, with his weight shifted to his right leg. Dream Sora was staring at the sunset between the paopu tree (the horizontal tree) and another tree. He was dressed like Sora usually would be. Sora stood next to Dream Sora and tried to talk to him. He stared at him at last. Dream Sora faced him directly, turning to him, staring Sora in the eyes with a deep blue gaze nearly hypnotizing him out of the dream. When Sora broke the hypnosis spell, Dream Sora - in one swift movement forward - a warm hug in a cold dream.

When Dream Sora let go, they were in a blank world. Everywhere pitch black; anything there glowing a small white outline as if they're dead. Dream Sora slowly handed him a freshly picked paopu fruit. Hesitantly accepting it, he felt his face burn. Dream Sora faded away, whispering comfortingly "Good luck…me." Behind him was Dream Kairi. Sora was flushed in red when she saw him holding the paopu fruit in his hand. She wasn't happy or neutral. She was sad, tears in her beautiful blue eyes. She only glanced once at him, then at the paopu in his hand, and then turned away stiffly. Walking away in the seemingly liquidy darkness. Sora walked fast enough to meet her again, almost a run. But he never saw her walking figure. Sora ran as fast as he could; still no Kairi. He called out her name and he saw something he didn't ever want to think about; ever. In the distance, it was Riku and Kairi's first kiss.

It broke his heart, and a true reason to cry, but no tears. He knew he could change the dream but he strangely wanted to feel this way. Wanted to feel sad. Wanted to feel that no one cared about him in this dream. Wanted to cry, to cry…cry 'till he couldn't cry anymore, but no tears. He stared down at his shoes as he did in the beginning of the dream. And it was all over.

Sora woke up on his back that morning. Staring at the ceiling while thinking back to whatever he could remember in the dream: The sunset, Roxas, the hug, Kairi… and the kiss…the kiss that tore his heart from his chest. It was fitting, romantic…the two kissed better than in any movie he's ever seen. He needed to tell his friends the dream sooner or later…because he didn't want to mess up the day with this nightmare. _I need to tell Kairi, need to tell…Riku…Riku especially. Tell him about the kiss…alone. So Kairi won't hear. Kairi will think of it as an omen. Then would fall in love with Riku, then it would be déjà vu, and I _really_ don't want that to happen._ Sora thought.

Sora slowly sat up from the floor. He checked the clock, 10:23 p.m.; Sora stood up and looked out his window. Just as he thought, Riku and Kairi were outside playing without him. It turned into a chase like yesterday…except…Riku…is…_ flirting???_ _Aww, no c'mon, Riku! What's up now!?!? Wait a minute!_ Sora yelled in his head. Riku was doing stuff like acting way "cooler" and laughing at all Kairi's smart boy remarks she calls "jokes." Sora went to get ready to meet them today; but he didn't change.

As he walked out the front door, they were sitting on the paopu tree. When Sora made his way there Riku was laughing at one of her jokes. "Hey, I just woke up so…" Sora explained while climbing onto the tree "…and I had the weirdest dream…"

"…then Riku was just there, you…um…I can't remember, and I woke up…" They both had listened quietly, and Kairi had wrapped her arms around one of Rikus' when he came to the blank world part. Riku didn't seem to mind, it didn't bother any of them; after all, they're friends. "That is a weird dream…" Kairi said. "Can't you at least think of what I did? Or you really don't remember?" Riku asked. Sora nodded "I can't remember, not one bit." Sora replied. At that moment, Kairi quickly hugged Sora's chest and knocked both of them off the tree. "Whaaah! Kairi??" Kairi stared Sora closely in the eyes "Sora, I-I feel sad for you! I would never do that to you! I-I know it must've hurt your feelings; a-a-and I'd never hurt your feelings! I'm like your little sister, s-so—"

Kairi nuzzled her face into Sora's bare chest "nuigh!" Sora face was all red "K-Kairi!?!? S-s-stop i-it!" He tried to get up with Kairi's weight on him, also still half-startled. Kairi still held on even when he sat up. "P-please get off me…" Kairi listened. "Sorry Sora, I just felt sorry for you and I couldn't help myself! Your little sister, remember!" Riku's face lit up. Kairi turned to Riku. "I'm your little sister too, Riku!"

Riku laughed. "What's so funny, Riku?" Kairi asked. Riku jumped down from the tree. "It's that you made me think of what I have to face in a few years!" "Huh?" Sora and Kairi said, surprised. "I wanted to tell both of you at the same time at the right time…see, it's that…I'm gonna have a baby _siiiiiisteeeeer!!!!"_ Kairi and Sora jumped up. "WHAA??!" Kairi ran up to hug Riku "Oh, awesome! Riku, a baby sister, awww…" Sora walked up to them, almost about to laugh. "Heh…Riku…why was the baby faster than a car?" Riku looked up, about to laugh too. "Why?" Sora looked around, and cupped his hand around his mouth as if to whisper. "'Cause paintings are great…!" "RANDOM!" Kairi shouted, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Toooo loud."

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!!!" Kairi screeched, holding the cut on her right arm. "Ooops, you okay?" Sora said uneasily. Kairi dropped the toy sword. "Meh, I'm good…besides, it's not poisoning. I'd say I'm out, Riku, wanna play a round with Sora?" Riku gazed in the deep orange evening sun. "Uh…yeah, sure!" and turned his focus to the sword that Kairi used, and picked it up. "Yeah, Sora, how 'bout it? Let's see if you could make a cut on my arm." Sora smiled "Yeah…" "Okay! 3…2…1…GO!" Kairi called. Riku jumped in the air, Sora turned his sword horizontally above his head. The two swords made a plus sign when they hit eachother. Sora jumped back and attacked Riku's stomach. Riku took the chance to attack Sora's head. The blow knocked Sora down.

Kairi smiled inside. She turned to the sun, it was beautiful. The glow was reflected onto the sea. She put her hands behind her back. Her expression relaxed, her face showing no feeling as she gazed into the glowing star. She suddenly felt nothing, couldn't feel her heart beating, couldn't feel her feet on the sand, and couldn't feel her cut pulsing on her shoulder, nothing but the cool breeze. Entirely calm, Kairi tilted her head slightly to her left shoulder. She started to move, but didn't command it, then still again. Her eyes lowering, about to close. But she didn't notice how long she stared at the sun. Because she heard a voice say "Kairi? Kairi! Hello? Kaaaiiirrriii…!?? Hey, Kai? Kyyllleee? Can you hear meeeeee?" Then a deeper voice say "(Let me try…) Kairi? Hey…are you sleeping?" There was a long pause "Kai? Kai? Kai! Ugh…"

"Mmm?" Kairi responded, and turned to her right. Sora and Riku were staring at her with worried looks. "How long has it been?" Kairi asked. "About ten minutes." Sora replied. Kairi noticed she was sitting down, the sun blinded her temporarily. "It only felt like ten seconds…" she stood up. Half-dizzy, she swayed back lifting her head, she closed her eyes tightly. When she straightened, her head pounded with pain. "Owwwie…" Kairi whined, and placed her hand on her forehead. "Dizzy?" Riku asked, Kairi scanned her friends again. Sora yawned, and stretched like a kitty. "I'm tired; I'll go home early today."

Sora sat down like a four-legged animal and stared at the ground in random amazement. "But I wanna sleep outside--" "That's why you're acting like a cat, huh?" Riku cut in. "Yep." Sora answered. "Meerrr…!" Kairi giggled. Sora's chest suddenly started heavily rising and falling. Riku seemed mad. "Nah! He's not purring, is he??" Sora stared at Riku with soft kitten eyes. Riku looked like he was going to burst with embarrassment. "Awwwwwww!" Riku squealed. _Okay, if that worked on Riku _that_ way, I wonder what _Kairi _would do?_ _Yeah, if he wants to flirt while I'm gone…It's comin' around, dude. _Sora thought, and turned to Kairi. He used his kitten eyes as best as he could, and purred as loud as possible. Kairi didn't notice. "How can you purr like a cat? How can you do that???" Sora sighed, and put his hand behind his head. "Uhm, practice, I guess, maybe?" _So much for flirting…_ Kairi sat in front of Sora like a cat. "Were you sending me a message with your adorably soft kitten eyes and your heavily purring?" Sora pushed his chest in and tilted his head down, his ears flat on his head, his eyes still locked on Kairi.

When he turned away his focus was on the ground again, nodding slightly. "I wanna sleep outside, too!" Kairi said. "Me too!" Riku replied, smiling weirdly at Sora. "Hey!" Sora shouted. Riku laughed cutely.

**So…how was? I have like, eight chapters pre-written, so it's gonna update fast!**


	4. Deja Vu Chapters II

_4 Déjà vu Chapters II_

The sky was a deep blue, speckled with stars. Sora stared up to the thousands of stars above him. "Ahhh…" Sora sighed. _Here I am,_ he thought. _Staring at the stars, sleeping outside on a clear night by the paopu tree…next to Kairi! Oh, only there's Riku, too, but their sleeping…ugh. Oh, objective complete! I told Riku about that stupid kiss! Phew…at least he took it easily._ The moon was a clear white, a full moon.

Sora found the North Star when something tapped his shoulder. It was Riku. "Huh? Riku? What?" Riku stood still, he was going to say something but looked up at the sky.

"T-the sky, isn't it beautiful?" Sora looked back up. "I uh…guess." "Okaaay…did you see the North Star?" "Yeah." Sora pointed to a brightest star on the north side of the sky. "Did you find Earth?" "No, wait a what?" Riku sighed. "Kay, you're comfortable in those?" "My…clothes?" He pulled his hoodie over his chest. "Yeah." Riku blinked a couple of times and giggled. Sora squinted. "Why?" "Oh…nouuuthin'--"

"Tell me." There was heavy demand in his tone and eyes. "Sudden black clothing…traumatized attitude." "T-traumatized attitude!?" Sora laughed. "Funny! Me, traumatized attitude?" He kept laughing. "Noooo…five more hours dad…? Hmmm…" Riku and Sora turned, it was Kairi talking in her sleep.

Riku punched Sora's arm. "Ha, what an alarm clock! That and Kairi can suddenly do math in her sleep?" Riku waited for a response from Sora, but there was none. The small little laughs came out then just nothing. Riku punched Sora's arm again. "I'm tired." Riku punched again. "I'm gonna sleep." Riku punched again. "Stop punching my arm." Riku punched a fifth time. "Stop!" Sora slapped his hand away. Riku bit his bottom lip. "Ah," he looked down. Sora stared angrily, but couldn't help but soften his gaze. "Sorry!" Then hugged his knees.

"Uh…so your mom…"

"Her? Yeah, wait, what about my mom?"

"She's…okay now, right?"

"Oh, yeah, she's okay…"

"How'd you…um, get her…mad?"

Sora looked at Riku with a half smile "Oh, uh, something happened and I tried to comfort her. My mistake…she got really mad at my dad…for some reason."

Riku pointed at a group of stars that made a perfect heart "He broke up with her?"

Sora shook his head in a weird way. "I guess--um…he was gone…I noticed." _ You mean divorced? _Sora thought. Riku stared at Kairi's sleeping figure, Sora continued, "Mom was sulking this morning. She said sorry, and to not mention dad again." Sora went on "I could see she tried to stay calm, 'cause when she talked to me…she talked in that 'don't worry about me, go on with your day' tone."

Riku turned to Sora "Can you trust me with all this info?" Sora looked back tiredly "Uh-huh…" Sora replied. "'Cause I already trust you with so many other secrets… Ohhhhhaaahhhhhmmmm…!" "Whoa Sora, you okay??" Sora suddenly hugged Riku and whined "I-it hurts sooo baaaad…" and something in his stomach gurgled. "Dude, if you're gonna throw up don't do it on me!"

Sora stopped whining and relaxed. "Okay, you stopped." Riku paused for a response, there was none. "Sora, hey…you asleep?" No response again. _Awww…he's asleep, _Riku thought. His green-blue eyes softened as he slowly pet Sora's hair. _You're so cute and delicate…like a kitten._

Riku set Sora down between him and Kairi. He stared at Kairi again, and without thinking squatted by her feet. He looked up and down her body, and his nose suddenly hurt. "Ack! Okay, that's enough, perv!" He said to himself. Riku suddenly gasped, and walked back to his spot holding his nose.

As he sat down he realized something. _If Sora's officially emo…and I'm half a pervert…then…le gasp! Kairi's gonna be a stripper!_

**This wasn't too awesome as to when I wrote it…sigh. Well, I hope YOU liked it!**

**The next chapter is a dream, so it's not going to make sense, just a heads-up.**


	5. Intermission: Kairi's Dream

**I do not own any character in this chapter except Gregin.**

_5 Intermission: Kairi's Dream_

Kairi woke with the sun that morning, thinking of her dream. It was the same dream; being in a big building with lots of stores and moving stairs. She walked around the ground and top floor searching for Sora and Riku. When she walked outside it was always nighttime. When she walked into the parking lot she thought the two might be there. So she found the nearest car and meant to jump and stand on top of it, but she jumped to high and landed back down on a buildings' roof. When she looked down she was suddenly surrounded by water.

Kairi didn't want to jump down and end the dream so quickly, so she waited for the next part of her dream. It wasn't long before she sank in through the roof.

She fell onto a hard black floor, an eerie orange glow was set on a small stage near the back of the room.

A man helped her up. He was young-looking, African-American with dreadlocks, but she wasn't able to see what he was wearing; if he _was_ wearing anything. She looked around the room to see if she could find Sora and Riku, then turned and asked if the man had seen them; he'd seen them walk out of the building. She thanked him with a nod and ran outside.

She was out of breath when she was outside in the parking lot again. While she was catching it she thought to study her clothes; because she's been wearing different clothing in her dreams lately. They were red, a schoolgirl skirt with some kind of ripped T-shirt that was ripped up to her chest, like before. Then she knew that she had black gloves that waved red highlights around and up to her elbow.

What she also knew was that looking at her clothes won't help her find Sora and Riku. She clicked her tongue and started running into the parking lot before the man earlier stopped her. She could tell he was wearing jeans and a hoodie over a purple shirt. He insisted to help, but Kairi said he'd just get in the way. And that she's fourteen, for no apparent reason. The man said his name was Gregin then pointed to a window behind them. When Kairi looked at the window she saw her fully adult figure; and Soras' and Rikus'.

She grabbed their hands using the reflection of the mirror and ran back inside the building. She sighed back into the real world, and lay back down to sleep.

It was then she realized the dream was ongoing.

As she turned around about to scold them about not leaving her, there were already surprised faces; and a knife through them.

Kairi jumped back in pure terror, covering her mouth. "No!" she screamed through her hands, almost crying. "No, no, noooo…!" she cried again, and no one came, not even Gregin. When their bodies fell, she saw a shadowy figure behind them. She shrank down with more fear when the figure walked into the eerie light; it was Jason.

A wave of little relief calmed Kairi; at least it wasn't Freddy. She stood up strait and smiled "Do you know where I am?" Kairi asked. She thought about every word carefully as to not anger him. She giggled cutely, and stared softly into the eyeholes of his mask, thinking if she acted friendly he wouldn't attack. Jason's ears perked up, but shot forwards aggressively. Kairi didn't flinch, she stood bravely as Jason slowly walked up to her. She grabbed her tail and petted it to calm herself; also as another charm of cuteness. He stopped in front of her, and met her gaze with dark holes. Kairi's eyes softened little by little as they slowly swelled up in tears.

If her dream figure died, she won't be able to fully control her actions anymore.

He silently brushed past her. "Earth…" Jason whispered. "You'll come soon." There was a pause, and the orange glow faded to an underwater blue. "You have… befriended me, Kairi. But there'll be no mercy next time we meet…" Something then patted her shoulder. It was Gregin "Do us a favor and wake up. Your friends are calling you…" he yawned. Kairi's eyes glittered "Thank you." She said.

**Very fail, you waited for some silly Intermission chapter to come up but it was nothing but fail.**


	6. Deja Vu Chapters III

_6 Déjà vu Chapters III_

"KAIRI!!"

Kairi sat up groggily "Ooh…" she mumbled. "Sups!" Riku and Sora greeted. "Hi…" Kairi replied. Sora started purring again "It was a good night…no bad dreams!" he said happily, and moved his face close enough to nearly kiss her "And what about you…" he was looking for a word "b…huh? What about you, huh? A-about your dad, hm?" His lips straitened when he backed away. Riku shook his head, "Huh? My dad…? No idea." Kairi mumbled.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's chest "Get ready…" and lifted him up. "Whaaah! That hurts!" Sora took out the dagger and started whipping it at him, he constantly kept missing. "Let me go!" Riku started tightening his grip, which hurt Sora even more. Eventually Sora gave up, "Let me down…NOWWW…!" Sora shouted, but Riku didn't let go. He just let Sora hang there limp. Listening to Kairi laugh like crazy.

"Okay, that's enough…sorry, Sora." Riku said, and set him down. Sora stood there, looking half-dead with his head down. Then he dropped the dagger, gripping his wrist tightly. _"Sorry?!? Look!!!"_ Sora turned to Riku and showed his wrist so fast it was nearly a blur, and shaking so much you could see him shaking at Kairi's angle.

Blood was dripping fast down Sora's wrist, and tears in his eyes. "_Again!_" Sora screamed "_More blood?!?_" He was so scared he was gasping for breath as he sat down. "_We _needto_ stop the bleeding! Find something!_" Sora's voice sounded hoarser than before.

Sora gripped his wrist tightly again and mumbled curse words under his breath. Riku ran off, and left Kairi with Sora. Kairi took off her belt and wrapped it around Sora's wrist "I don't know how it might help, but--oh, she made me do that 'cause she doesn't know how to act in these situations. It'd end easily, I bet." Sora rolled his eyes, still breathing hard "Y-you should go help Riku…" "Would this help?" Riku was holding a rope "Oh…" he tossed the rope by a tree and squatted by Sora "That's…Kairi's belt?" "Duh…!" Kairi answered, and sat down again.

Later, Sora's wound stopped bleeding. The three where sitting on the sea shore. "So you just overreacted and it hurt more…I guess." Kairi explained. "Heh, I won't need the belt now that your blood's on it." Riku was on the sand playing with a string and a couple shells. "What'cha doin' Riku?" Sora asked. Riku hid the string in his lap. "Making something…" Kairi leaned over and giggled a bit. "Aw…is it for your girlfriend?" Riku sighed and rolled his eyes "Yes, Kairi, it's for my girlfriend…" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Riku sighed again and stared at the string. "…No, of course I don't have a girlfriend…it's for--" "Your baby sister, right…?" Sora interrupted. Riku looked over to Sora. Then back at the string again and sighed. "--And she's not even born yet…I…guess I can't wait." There was a small pause before Riku continued working on putting his gift together. As he worked, he kept explaining things "I'm into gift making now…it's an okay thing…aaaannnd…" he held up the finished bracelet to the sun "If you do it right…it comes out great!" his eyes were fixed on the bracelet as he smiled a little. "For fifteen years…fifteen and a half years…I've been an only child…I have you guys, but when I'm falling asleep on my bed…I think of how it would be if I d-didn't have friends. A-and how lonely I-I'd b-be…" Kairi giggled "Riku? You've gone soft, something wrong?" she asked. Riku stared into the sun. "No, just psyched."

_Dear Diary,_ Sora wrote:

_Rikus' not-born-yet baby sister; he's been thinking (and talking) about it alot. I guess he can't wait. Anyway, I have to tell you something…I had that dream AGAIN. The one I had when I cried myself asleep when I busted the mirror. Except it was scarier, _way _scarier. I was all of a suddenly on a killing spree. And killed everyone I knew, even myself! I couldn't wake up, either. I know I missed an entry…but yesterday I slept outside. I accidentally cut my wrist this morning, hee hee…I have Kairi's belt!_

_ -Sora_

_P.S. The page is all wet 'cause I took a shower. I thought this entry over and I didn't want to forget it…I know…useless info._

Sora dressed into his bed clothes; tan shorts and blue-green shirt, and grabbed his towel and dried his hair. He started walking down the hall when he heard "Now stay there!!" as he passed a window. He didn't recognize that voice, Sora ran up to the window, ducked down and listened. He waited for a while but it was all silence. "Nothing…" Sora concluded, and walked to the bathroom.

He hung his towel up on a hook on the front of the door, and walked back slowly, listening for a voice. Still nothing. Sora decided to look out the window. The path light wasn't on, and it was too dark too see with eyes alone. He wanted to know what was happening.

Sora passed the bathroom and walked quietly down the stairs. He couldn't just jump down two floors and survive. He was going to jump out the window at the end of the stairs. He needed to be quiet or his mom'll hear, he's supposed to be in his room. The last step squeaks, and Sora crawled on the rail and moved around it. He tiptoed to the window and slowly lifted it up. He clicked the window lock into place.

"Sora? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Sora's mom said behind him. Sora laughed nervously "Oh, already? T-time flies by--" "When you're trying to sneak outside, no?" His mom asked. Sora fanned his hand by his face "T-there was no sneaking! I was just--" "Acting like a nightlife child like your aunt?" His mom asked. Sora thought fast "Mom…I'm drunk." Sora lied. His mom crossed her arms "You're really bad at lying, aren't you?" She said, blinking her eyes a couple times. Sora's tail started wagging, making it clear that he was annoyed. "It'll all go away if you would _go back to your room!_ I didn't want to have to _argue_ with you just so you could get some rest."

There was a long silence, only crickets and the faint screech of electricity being used. Sora and his mom just stood there, staring at each other, his mom's gaze was hard, while Sora's gaze had slight betrayal in them. But Sora was obedient and walked upstairs.

His mom sighed,_ I shouldn't have been hard on him…but he's gotta learn._ She thought.

"Riku, almost time for bed!" Riku turned from the window to his mom "Kay…" Riku replied, and stared out the window again. He dusted his night gown again.

He looked outside into the night, the small island full of houses. He stared at the house opposite of his, and the one beside it; which was Kairi's house. He looked into one of the windows with yellow light glowing from it. There's usually one light on throughout her house, that's when you know she's awake. He looked a little to the left of her house, a dock where several boats are. Then counted the path lights. The tall, thin black poles absorb much of sun, and because of their eerie glow is said to attract spirits. But that's a rumor.

One of the lights suddenly went out. Riku gasped in surprise, seconds later he heard the door of Kairi's house open and close. Someone was struggling in the darkness, Kairi no doubt. Riku strained his eyes to see in that darkness, and there were two people there, one of them defiantly Kairi. The other persons' silhouette he could only see. Tall and an adult is all he could tell from the silhouette. He ran over to turn off the kitchen light and ran right up to the window ducking low, his bed gown rippling as he moved quickly.

"Now stay there!!" The man said. Riku stared until his night vision was working again. He could see a man he couldn't recognize towering above Kairi, who was sitting weakly by the dark pole. The rope Riku found earlier was snatched angrily out of Kairi's hands. Rikus' body tensed, he wanted to defend Kairi, but he couldn't just yet, though. "J-John…*gasp**sob*d-don't do it…I'm not your real daughter!" Kairi said weakly. "John…" Riku whispered. "I may not be…" John leaned down and grabbed her wrist "…But when you disobey a guardian, you'll still be punished anyway." He whispered. Kairi winced "That hu--!!!" John covered her mouth with his other hand. "Shut up, you'll grab attention!" John shouted whisperly "Stay quiet, or it'll be more than just your punishment!" "Guraaahhgh!" Kairi shouted through his hand.

Riku watched John tie a rope around the pole, around her neck, and hands. Kairi didn't budge while he was tying her up. Riku ducked under the window until he heard the door close again. His tail lashed fiercely. _That's it,_ he thought. _No more watching, I can't resolve it, but help out the innocent side._

Riku peeked up again. _But he still might be watching,_ he thought. Riku checked all the windows, any sign John still might be watching; a light on, or him looking out. The coast was clear…but a humid fog started building slowly. Riku opened the window and hopped out, and ran towards Kairi.

Kairi looked up at Riku as he met her by the pole. "Oh, Riku…" she said weakly. "I shouldn't have waited…that's a tight knot." Riku said, trying to untie the knot around Kairi's hands. Kairi's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "No, stop…i-if John sees me untied, i-i'm good as dead…" "But I want to help." "Help by not, I'll just take the punishment." Riku looked towards the foggy dock, ready to cry. "Then I'll stay here." He replied, looking back at her. Her eyes widened again. "N-no…! I-I. Don't." she stuttered. The fog rose higher, covering Kairi with fog. Riku ducked in lower, and untied her neck. Kairi gasped "You dummy…now he'll get me for sure…!" Riku paused…and retied the rope loosely around her neck. "I don't want to see you strangle yourself when you're asleep."

Riku hugged her and buried his face into her shoulder. They stayed there for a while. Kairi listened to Riku sob into her shoulder, and listened to words she couldn't make out. Waited and listened, until Kairi fell asleep. Riku could feel her calming and lifted his head. The fog was as high as the story of a house now. He looked up into the fog, wiping tears with his sleeve. It was drizzling quietly, and the fog turned into a thick mist.

The front door of Kairi's house clicked, Riku ran to the kitchen window of his house. Kairi still in view, he jumped into the window, still watching. John's silhouette came from the fog and untied Kairi, picked her up, and brought her back into her house. Riku closed the window. He turned and walked to his room without a thought, flopped on his bed, and fell asleep seconds after.


	7. 7 Déjà vu Chapters IV

_7 Déjà vu Chapters IV_

"OMIGOSH and you're okay!!!!" Sora squeezed Kairi tightly, smiling sadly. Riku flailed his arms above his head. "NO! You'll break her!!" He shouted trying to pull her from Sora's grip. "Ooofff…ahhhhhaahh!" Kairi whined. Sora let go of his grip and Riku and Kairi flew backwards into the hot black pole. "Geeesh…what a morning, and what's today, anyway?" Sora said helping Kairi up. "Uh, September…Twenty first?" Riku stood up from the pole, and poked the pole. He jerked his finger back and turned around, rubbing his back. "That's one hot pole for September! You are off by a couple months, it's actually July." He stopped rubbing his back and gripped his hands to the pole. He held on to it for a while and Sora was chanting "Go, go, go" Quietly. Kairi tried to pull his hands away. "Let go or do you want Freddy Cruger hands for the rest of your life?"

Riku let go and raised an eyebrow at Kairi. "No one's gonna have Freddy Cruger hands for the rest of their life!" Sora booed Riku. Riku stared at him suspiciously and grabbed Sora's arms. "AHH! Hot gloves! Hot gloves!!" and Riku and Sora dashed away to the dock.

Kairi watched Sora fall into the water and come up with his bangs in his eyes giggling cutely, and then whipped some water on Riku's pants. Then Riku jumped in and pushed Sora's head into the water. Sora popped his head out and shook his head a little.

When the two climbed back onto the boards dripping wet, Kairi sighed at how cutely they played, or were they fighting? She still sighed; they were getting to her somehow. She fanisized her first kiss with both of them.

But she shook the thoughts away, _I'm their friend!_ She blushed as she thought. _Why should I be? _Her romantic thoughts defended her. _If I feel this way then that's okay!_ She giggled as she let herself be filled only with romantic thoughts.

"H-hey guys!" Kairi called, and Sora and Riku looked up. "Oh, uh…shouldn't we be o-on the other island?" "Oh, but the water is sooooo much cooler here!" Sora whined. Kairi held at her heart and sighed lovingly. "B-but we're not supposed to play around here!" Kairi giggled loudly and wheezed in breath for more giggling. Riku leaned over and whispered. "Is she drunk?" Sora sighed, "She has a crush on one of us…or both of us." Sora answered coolly. Riku nodded "Ohhhhhhhhh…can she?" Sora looked at him from an angle. "Well, you had a crush on _three_ different girls!" Riku looked away stiffly. "_I was five _and I_ just _got introducedto the words_ boyfriend _and_ girlfriend!_"

It was a more-than-the-normal-humid-day weather. Sora and Riku fought in the water rather than the land. Kairi watched from afar and gazed drowsily at them. Sora batted at Riku's back playfully. Then Riku turned and watched Sora smile. He poked Sora's forehead hard with his middle and index finger and ran off away from Kairi, Sora following behind him.

Kairi sat down on the wooden dock and kept her gaze on them. A force urged her to lean forward. Something rushed past her left arm that meant to grab her. Her eyes widened in fear when a unique scent she knows so well filled her nostrils in daze and dashed off. She was growing dizzy and stars were dancing in front of her. She stopped to try and keep her balance steady; nothing was chasing her but the wind strengthening the horrible scent. She groaned at the headache growing in her brain, and shaking at the fear in her heart.

She fell to her knees, it was the same scent in her dream when she fell into that room with the strange orange light, the same scent she was forced to breathe. The same scent that filled her with strange thoughts, the same scent that seemed to change her; change her into something she had NEVER hoped to be. She tried to stand up, and stumbled back down, slamming her side against the hot sand. She flattened her ears against her head.

Her mouth opened up to scream, but the blood pounding headache made it come out in short huffs. Heavy, breath-snatching pain, she refused to fall asleep this time.

Kairi knew it wasn't just a scent, but a spell. The necklace John had given to her when they met glowed an evil, pulsing orange, when John had said "When it glows, it shows how much we've bonded." And Kairi believed it. But now she thinks that the stone lets John do anything to the wearer. The scent was coming from the stone, because it was glowing the evil orange glow it had always did when she got this kind of headache from the same scent.

"_You can trust me…" John whispered, his neon-orange eyes longing for an answer._

"_Why do I have to?" Kairi asked angrily, her fists tightening tighter than she can hold._

"_If you don't…" John started._

"_Owwat--?" Kairi stared at the now glowing stone. "…You said it glows to show how much we've bonded, and we haven't bonded at all."_

_Pain struck in her forehead and she flopped to the ground fainted._

"_I said it…so you could wear it." John answered._

"Oooo! What a pretty orange!"

"You sound like a girl, Riku."

"I'm into this stuff."

"You _still_ sound like a girl!"

"Grrr…"

"Oh, cool! It's glowing a little! See? In the center!"

"Now _you_ sound like a girl."

"_Ha_! Not as girly as you."

Something splashed in Kairi's face, she woke up and winced back. "She's awake!" Sora said excitedly. "And how did you get this?" He was holding the damp, orange stone. As Kairi processed the fact that the stone was gone, she was tiring hard to decide to glomp Sora or squeal in joy and have to explain the whole thing. She decided to do both, since squeals weren't as loud and glomping Sora would cover that _and_ flirts at the same time.

"_EEEEEEEeeeee!"_

"N-n-not a-again…" Sora managed to say through the sudden change of weight, or maybe because he enjoyed this and didn't want to seem stricken speechless.

"Oh thank you, thank you! How the HECK-Y did you DO IT?!?!?" Kairi screamed in Sora's ear.

"Uh, Sora saw it on the ground, so…" Riku said slowly. "Why?"

Kairi got off of Sora and told the story.

Evening, paopu tree area. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sitting in their usual spots, Kairi had just finished her story about John and the boys were thinking hard.

Kairi should have told the story before, when the necklace was on. Because the second it was off…it was too late to tell her story. Sora was playing with the stone, which stopped glowing when someone was in eyeshot. A certain, dark-looking person, and his eyes stood out…deep, almost glowing eyes, and as he walked up to the three teens…they could see a horribly familiar color in them.

A color as orange and as dark as the setting sun.


	8. Deja Vu Chapters V

_8 Déjà vu Chapters V_

The teens stared in horror, especially Kairi, John was a menacing figure. He was tall, dark, and heavily armored with chains. No matter the occasion, he wore a long black cloak, a loose-fitting, velvet cloak. Cold, long hair drapes down to the end of his back. But what made the three friends so terrified were his eyes; hard, bright eyes that were the purest orange. So pure they seemed to glow. This man seemed to be the true face of fear.

"Now Kairi," John said finally, in a rough, deep voice. Waving his index finger playfully, "You know I told you not to take off that necklace. You might have lost that stone there!" His voice was sweet, but grew very harsh.

Just then, John grabbed Kairi's and Sora's arm, and ripped them off from their place on the tree. As if they were a loose string on your shirt. The two younger teens screeched in agony, for this man was strong when he wants to. Riku got up and tried to sound unafraid, but his voice was much shakier than firm, which was what he wanted, "Wha-what's your problem? W-w-why are you hurting Kairi and S-Sora?" Riku said, shaking the whole time.

"Why, you see, these children were disrespecting my belongings…" John started, but Riku got to speaking before he was finished "You mean your necklace that's been hurting my f-friend's brain???" Riku managed to say confidently. Kairi got down to her knees and made a loud hoarse moan. Sora gave up screaming and started crying, shoulders shaking with soft whimpers. Their tails between their legs, ears lower than they would never get.

Sora took his turn to speak "Yeah, stop m-m-me-e-ssi-i-n-ng w-w-w-with-th-th our f-f-f-friends…b-b-brai-i-n-n…" John looked at Sora sternly, Sora's head was trying to hide on his chest, and he was trying to loosen the painful grip raised above his head. Of course, he was not succeeding. John threw him to the tree next to him and pulled Kairi away. "You'd best stand up, girl." He whispered to Kairi, and she obediently did what was said.

Sora looked dazed, his head limp and lifeless. Riku walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Sora…It's my fault. I tried my best to help without getting physical, and I _was _the one who took off Kairi's necklace in the first place, so…" "NO. Riku…" Sora said. He lifted his face up, it wasn't blank, it was sad. Sora looked at Riku, then at the necklace, then at the paopu tree, and its fruit. "Déjà vu…" He whispered.

"What?" Riku said in a shaky voice. "Okay, explain that to me when you knew that this was going to happen." He continued, recovering from the shock. Sora noticed Riku and reprocessed what happened again. Kairi dragged away by that, monster of a being scared him so much. Sora- and Riku, of course- were very fond of Kairi. They didn't want to leave her with that excuse of a man. '_But his voice, so familiar…'_ Thought Sora.

Pushing away the distraction in their heads, they ran to catch up with him. John was almost to the harbor when the two boys met him again. Sora tried to swing a fist into John's back for attention, but it hurt Sora much more than it hurt John. To add to the pain, he was swung away by the back of John's hand. That being seen, Riku tried to figure out how to inflict damage. Riku tried calling to Kairi, but she seemed oblivious to the scene.

Riku fell down with another blow to the chin, making him bite his tongue. John had let Kairi go, free to run away, but she just stood there. With free hands, John could worry about other things. Sora, fully recovered from being victim to a pimp slap, was up and charging with a determined look in his eyes. Ready to punch John in the face, Sora was never so angry in his life. All the adrenaline was pouring out furiously. Whatever John threw at the two, Sora was the one to bounce back the quickest. With every new injury came new feelings, and Kairi just watched in the background.

The dying of the day had made the blood on the sand seem black. Sora and Riku were still ready to fight, despite their pain. John, in perfectly good health, sneered at the effort. "You two could never be able to fight me, beat me, or even hurt me. Why do you try when you know you'll lose?" John said calmly. He then put his hand out to his side, and suddenly, a purple and black swirl of colors formed. John took Kairi and they walked into the orb. Too shocked and weak to move now, the boys watched as Kairi and John disappeared with the orb.

Sora flopped down onto the sand face first. Riku, whom was still standing and ready to fight, relaxed sorrowfully and did the same.


	9. Reviving and Retrieving

_9. Reviving and Retrieving I _

Slowly Riku's eyes opened. The light making him squint as they quickly adjusted to the brightness. When Riku sat up, he looked around and saw that he was in a master bedroom, lying on the bed. Beside him lay the unconscious body of Sora, whose breathing made a smooth rhythm in the silence.

Whose room Riku was in he had no idea, but as the door opened he suddenly realized where he was.

"Hey, you're awake Riku." A blonde boy with blue eyes whispered.

"Tidus!" Riku exclaimed. Quickly Tidus _shush_ed him, "Quiet! Sora's still sleeping, and he's more beat up than you." He said quietly. Then he sighed and said, "Why did you guys go do that for? It looks obvious that that guy is too big and scary for you even, Riku. I would have expected _you_ of all people not to challenge him."

"But Kairi…" Riku trailed off. Then he remembered the blank look she gave him when he looked at her or called out her name. "…she's helpless against him…" Riku tried to continue, but saw Kairi again. "…helpless without me…" Again he saw Kairi, when she was her usual self. Always happy and fun to be around. Riku closed his eyes and sighed.

A moan was heard from behind Riku, and Sora's body stirred. Sora's eyes opened slowly, you couldn't see anything inside them. Blank blue eyes stared back at Riku "It's all my fault…" Sora whispered in his hoarse voice. "I took off that necklace…a-and now…she's g-gone." Sora chocked out, tears entering his eyes. He relaxed and whimpered small words that no one could make out. Riku stroked Sora's flank and tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, Sora…" Riku said. He turned and saw that Tidus had left. Riku brought his lips to Sora's ear and whispered "It's John's fault." Sora smiled, and opened his eyes slightly. "Could we go…save her?" Sora asked.

Riku stopped petting Sora, "Get up." Riku said flatly, and went to the window.

"Huh?" Sora questioned, sitting up on the bed.

"Look at that!" Riku replied by the window, pointing outside. Sora stood beside him and gasped. Tidus' house was next door to Kairi's. But Kairi's house was nothing but a purple blob of whatever and a windy sound was coming from it. The sky had turned grey with storm clouds that threw dark purple thunder bolts and heavy, dense rain.

The two boys exchanged glances and nodded. They raced down the stairs and almost stormed through the door before Tidus stopped them.

"What's the rush? You still need to heal up, you guys!" Tidus shouted as he raced over to block the door. "There's a storm, too! I don't want you two to get pneumonia too!" He said, hands on his hips.

"No, we're fine!" Sora said, slashing at the air. "We're all better. But we need to go outside!" he finished. Tidus nodded, accepting the circumstance. "Well, I'm going with you." He said, smiling. "You guys couldn't possibly do whatever it is on your own, would you?" Tidus continued.

Sora looked over at Riku with a worried glance that said 'This'll take forever if we say no.' Riku just looked at Tidus and said calmly but loudly enough to be heard over a lightning bolt. "This is out of your league."

Tidus was about to protest, but suddenly the floor started to shake and the rain was pattering harder. The wind broke the windows and blew through the house towards Kairi's. Things clattered to the floor and the roof started to rip off, making the whole house nearly topple over. The three boys crouched towards the farthest corner away from Kairi's house-no, the tornado-shaped whirl of darkness-and huddled together.

"Guess I'm staying with you!" Tidus shouted over the noise, slightly smiling. "We need to get outta here or we'll die!" Sora shouted. Then he started running. "No! Sora! WAIT!" Riku shouted, eyes wide. But Sora didn't listen; he was dodging planks of wood and rushing towards the door. When he got to the door, it flew off the hinges and Sora almost fell from the impact. He threw it to his side and continued. While in the kitchen, a butcher knife had fallen from the wall and started to fly towards Sora.

Riku stood up "Sora! Look out!" he shouted, Tidus clung to him and saw in pure fear what happened. As Sora turned to see what he should look out for, the butcher knife had struck him the second he turned around and Sora fell to the floor.

"SORAAA!" A drenched Tidus screamed. The butcher knife had stuck to the wall after striking Sora, blood, of course, was being washed instantly from the knife.

The two seemingly conscious boys stood and waited. Sora didn't seem to stir. "Riku…is Sora dead?" Tidus asked. He couldn't be heard from the roaring storm above them. A lightning bolt crashed almost next to Sora's unmoving body. His body seemed to twitch. Sora then shuffled a little, then abruptly stood up and rushed over to the knife.

Sora yanked the knife out of its place from the wall. He turned to them as if nothing happened. A cut oozed blood out of his right cheek and his nose. "Well?" He said, looking at the two. Then running outside.

The other boys followed Sora outside. What they saw was almost half of the islands' population outside, watching the dark swirl live on. Selphie rushed up to the three boys with fear in her eyes. "You guys! Omigod I'm so scared! I was going to visit Kairi but then suddenly this-" She pointed at the purple tornado where Kairi's house used to be "-happened!"

"Well, I don't think we can do any thing about it…" Riku said. A thunderbolt blasted in the middle of the crowd. You could barely hear anyone scream. As the residents made a gap in the middle of the crowd, you could just make out a blonde boy way back in the distance closest to the still tornado. Sora looked closely at who this was, it looked almost like…

"Roxas!" Sora called out over another bolt. The boy only looked at him, a smirk in his crystal blue eyes. Roxas then slowly strode closer to the dark substance. Sora sprinted towards him, calling out his name again and again. "Roxas! ROXAS!" He cried. But even though Roxas heard every time, by the way his ears perked towards Sora's voice, he still didn't stop. Riku and Tidus followed him hurriedly.

When Sora finally reached Roxas, he pounced like a cat to stop him from being swallowed by the darkish-purple tornado of darkness. But instead of catching him, Sora fell through the dark tornado.

When Riku and Tidus and Selphie finally caught up with Sora, they did a chain thing and they all fell inside the tornado together.


	10. Reviving and Retrieving II

_10. Reviving and Retrieving II_

_It feels still…quiet…dead, even._

_Are we inside? It's too silent, then…_

_Where'd the storm go?_

_Where are we?_

This was what was going through the teens' minds when they lay down on the floor-possibly, that's what it felt like-of a tornado. It was quiet, as they thought. But they only needed to open their eyes to understand where they were going.

And as they did, they were only slightly surprised by what they saw.

Swirls of purple and black were the walls of this weird place. Bits of debris were floating silently around the cylinder like stairs.

Selphie automatically cuddled up to Riku for protection and Riku pulled her close so if something flew at them he would get her out of the way.

"Kairi's in here?" Sora asked. "I can't believe it!"

Suddenly there was a blob of red and the party of four looked up and saw Kairi there with a scared and worried look on her face. "Help me! Save me! Run away! Leave!" She sputtered out randomly. She was bathed in darkness and then disappeared.

The debris moved around now. Up and down. Left and right. Upper left to lower right. In a circle. Everywhere. "We're gonna come get you!" Tidus cried and started to the fist moving debris.

"Wait!" Riku shouted and chased after him, Selphie close behind. Sora followed suit.

They jumped on the debris and climbed up one by one. They stopped on one platform and opened the door. It got really bright and then turned into a beat up bathroom.

Selphie gasped. "I don't wanna go in there! It looks and reminds me of Saw!" Selphie whined trying to pull her hand away from Riku's. "It creeps me out!"

"We all are in this mess. We have to go." Riku replied. Selphie looked back and stepped backwards "No! I'm staying here!"

"Fine, just wait out here." Riku replied. He walked in with the others and said "It's just a quick look." Selphie looked back at the debris and a chair almost hit her. "Ahhh! Wait for meeeeee!" She whined and closed the door behind her.

**Room 1**

"Okay…no leads, just a room. A stinky, old bathroom that needs to be repaired big time." Sora summarized.

Selphie nodded. There were six stalls, and her stomach grumbled. "Hold on!" She said and pushed open a stall. The door fell backwards towards Selphie. She screeched and stepped back. The whole six stalls fell down in suit and reveled six blocks each with a button.

Sora twitched and mumbled "Deja…" but he stopped and suddenly ran over to the fifth stall and pushed the button on top of the box.

"Sora!" Riku yelped. Suddenly the box caved in and revealed a crowbar. "Huh!" He agreed to himself. The others looked at each other for a while. They nodded and all chosen a stall. Tidus picked the first, Riku sixth, and Selphie third. They pushed the buttons simultaneously.

Tidus' box caved in and revealed a sharp circle connected to a half rusted bent staff, Selphie's ensured her with a ball and chain, Riku's box caved in to reveal that it was a vacant box.

"Oh." Was Riku's reaction. "Watch something pop up too." And so the party did. But nothing.

Sora handed Riku the wooden dagger and butcher knife, "Here, you'll need these…I guess much more than I'll." Sora placed them in Riku's hand. "We shouldn't open up more boxes, what else could be in there? Rabid monkeys? So…" He shrugged and walked away. Riku looked at the small dagger and stuffed it in his pocket, at the rectangular blade he sighed. "Better than nothing."

They all started to walk away from the stalls when Tidus stopped. "Wait-Where'd the door go?" He asked shakily. The party looked and saw as heard.

"Yahh!" Selphie gasped, "We only have a limited air supply! NO! Ahhh! I should've stayed outside so I could leave and tell the people _outside_ outside that you guys are stuck and you have a limited air supply a-" Selphie couldn't finish talking because Riku covered her mouth.

"All we need to do is find a different way out, yes?" Riku said simply. Selphie nodded, and they all separated to find an alternative entrance.

"_Kreeeeeeeee!"_

The teens jumped and turned their heads toward the noise: The stalls. A black creature with antennae and twelve sharp claws; three on each paw-and big yellow eyes snuggled into the floor and started crawling towards the four teens.

"Ahhh!" Selphie yelled, and swung her ball towards the now airborne creature. It got knocked to a wall and twitched. It sprang back up and it crawled into the floor again and jolted towards Sora.

Eyes wide and alert, Sora crushed the creature with the crowbar and it dissolved into a black mist, making the crowbar clang on the dirty tiled floor.

The party huddled together and waited for a while. They stared at the boxes, expecting another creature to pop out of one of them. But again, silence. They all relaxed and continued to look for an exit.

Tidus tried wiggling the floor tiles. One tile did come off but all he found was mold and a centipede, one with yellow eyes and a black body. Tidus was disgusted by this and slammed the tile back down hoping to squish the bug.

Sora looked around the stalls. He thought he saw the second stall's box shift a little, but he doubted it thinking he's just too worked up.

Selphie observed the area where the door used to be. _Did the wall just make some kind of wave?_ She thought, _No, maybe I'm dizzy from the lack of air._

Riku just stood there, seeing all of these events chime together. "Whoa." He said in an amazed voice.

Three quarters of the group turned to see what was 'Whoa.' Selphie looked relived and said "Exit? You found an exit?" She said walking anxiously towards the older teen.

Riku shook his head, "No, but I saw the wall make a wave, and that box move a little."

The box jumped up and down and shot at Riku. He knocked it aside and got out his weapons. It stopped jumping and just sat there.

Then the floor broke apart. Then the whole room turned into a purple chamber sort of like the tornado. The box was laying there. Then it dyed black, and it swelled up into a sphere and grew antennae and a tail, and yellow eyes. It dissolved into a mist and swirled around the petrified group of teenagers. The mist split into ten different parts and reformed into ten different black balls!

"Why us?" Riku whined. They all got into their battle stances and began to fight.

(Darkside Boss Battle Music plays.)

Three of the darkballs turned into mist and swirled around them to keep them in their spot. Sora tried waving the crowbar in the mist but nothing happened and when he tried to run trough the mist, he lost all of his breath and was knocked back.

The mist turned into the darkballs again and tried to bite the party. Selphie choked one of them and threw it into another darkball that Tidus didn't see behind him. Tidus quickly thanked Selphie and charged at a darkball farther away from the group. It jolted around in tiny triangles that hurt Tidus.

Then it bit him on the forearm, the one he used to shield his chest. It took a hold on his arm and threw him into the back of another darkball, which whipped him and threw him to the ground with its antennae. It swallowed Tidus whole. Although Tidus tried to fight his way out, all he could do was delay himself from being eaten.

Riku had already scared away two darkballs already, and he was helping Selphie with a stubborn one when he noticed Tidus being eaten by the darkball. He gave another blow to the darkball he was busy with and ran over to Sora.

"I think Tidus needs your help." He said pointing to the darkball whose mouth was being opened by a pair of hands. Sora got what Riku was trying to say and ran over to help Tidus out, knocking away darkballs on the way.

Sora then jammed the crowbar into the darkball's mouth. He pushed his weight down on the crowbar and opened its mouth a little. Tidus helped by forcing its mouth open along with Sora's crowbar. They managed to open the mouth up halfway so Tidus could slip out. Sora and Tidus then did an X-chop together and the darkball turned into mist and faded away.

Selphie was accidentally left alone with the one darkball she had trouble with. It tripped her with its tail and opened its mouth wide. She kicked out her legs into its mouth and hit the dangly thing in the back of its mouth. She rolled to the side and expected the darkball to throw up glowing black and purple stuff.

Instead it just sat there. Selphie thought it would be a good time to finish it off, so she hit it smack in the head with her ball and chain.

But it caught the ball in its mouth, shooting a You-have-no-idea-what-I'm-gonna-do-so-get-ready glance. It then spun around a few times, Selphie pulled closer to it because now some of the chain was wrapped around its body. The darkball spun again, now Selphie could feel its breath on her face (if they actually have any.).

She thought about the situation for a second and smirked at the creature. She pulled the chain she still had at hand with all her might, which made the darkball spin away all the chain around its body. Once all the chain was off of its body, it was clinging onto the ball on Selphie's weapon as it was twirled around in circles.

The darkball let go and tumbled to the ground. It shot back up with a roar. Selphie was ready, too. They charged at eachother, Selphie twirling her weapon, already planned out her moves. The darkball opened wide and promised to eat her, and Selphie whacked it in the jaw. She followed that move with a pound on the cranium, then swinging it at an angle popped its left eye open. She continued like this half break-dancing until it gave in and exploded into mist.

The clearing was only full of four tired teenagers. Selphie was still swinging her weapon a little like a cone-shaped cloak around her.

"Wow." Riku mumbled. Then it got really bright, and the group was back at the platform they where before in the tornado, except there was no door.

(Music fades away.)


	11. Doors

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here in the story though I do own the idea of the story._

_11. Doors_

The four teenagers continued upwards when they stopped onto another platform, this time black creatures like the ones before already inhabited it. They finished them off quickly and then another door appeared. They all exchanged glances and Riku cautiously opened the door. There was a gust of wind. When it died down, there was only black on the other side.

They all exchanged another worried look that grew into a confident one. "I'm still not so sure." Sora stuttered.

Riku countered with "Oh well. We're all here to save Kairi, right?" They all nod. "So we go."

**Room 2**

Sora fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie and zipped himself up. "It's cold in here…"

Now the group was in a basement; a big, long, intimidating basement with only a small light to see. There was also a strong draft that roared in their lowered ears. There were doors, lots of them. They were all opened and the wind made them squeak that echoed through the whole nexus. Other than that, leaking pipes added that sense of silence and triggered a shiver up all of their spines.

"Now _this _place creeps me out even more than the last room." Selphie whispered.

"Should we all split up again?" Tidus suggested. This made Sora yelp, making everyone else jump. They all looked at Sora with an annoyed face.

"I don't like the idea." Sora whispered. "I mean, expect the unexpected, and what will happen? Someone gets hurt, killed, even. We all look for them, find their dead body and-" They all stopped listening and started to choose a room. "-a-and we'd all get trapped with those things! Hello! Do you hear meeee?" Sora started to stutter because he was all alone now.

The small light started to blink out. Sora whimpered and clutched his crowbar tightly.

"Guys?" He whimpered. The room's doors in which Tidus, Selphie and Riku entered were closed. Sora's knees quivered and he bit his lip. He swallowed hard as tears welled up in his eyes and he sniffled. Sora was not moving. "Come back…" He said, although it sounded like "Om akk…"

There was a _'clang!' _and that made Sora jump and yelp then run to the nearest room. He slammed the door behind him.

There were those things again, the ones that crawl into the floor. They pounced at him the second he entered the room. Sora screamed and whipped his weapon around blindly. When he fell to the ground, he got up and saw the scene around him: No creatures, just his friends.

"You okay, Sora?" Selphie asked soothingly to the panicking boy. She walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder. "It's us. We're together now. All the doors connected to one whole room."

"All right, let's get outta here." Tidus said. He opened the door to the nexus and the group was enveloped in darkness. Everyone screamed and huddled together. Silence.

There was a soft glow around them. Each one of them has an outline of light covering them.

"We're…glowing." Tidus exclaimed, his voice echoed. "We're glowing you guys!"

_BOOM!_

It flashed a bright purple and the black creatures were seen. When the area went black, their yellow eyes could be seen.

There was a new black creature that they saw; it was bigger than the last two creatures and held a sword that had five lumps on each side. Its silhouette suggested it had antennae and looked very slim and muscular.

_BANG!_ Another flash of purple enveloped the area. The group got into their battling stances again.

"We must be hearing the storm! And those creatures keep the tornado going." Selphie said.

"And John must be controlling the creatures!" Riku added. "Then the faster we get rid of these things, the closer we get to John, the weaker the storm becomes!" Tidus concluded.

"And the sooner we save Kairi!" Sora shouted, his passion overflowing in his scratchy, hoarse voice. He charged at the dark creatures. Heaving his weapon at the new dark figures. He killed them all without any help, which actually surprised everyone including Sora.

There was a rumble, probably from the storm outside. There was another burst of light and they were on the platform they last were on before again.

The group of Sora, Tidus, Selphie and Riku continued up again, but it became more difficult because now the tornado was breaking up. There weren't many dark things, and if there were some they or it would be an easy kill.

They all came upon a third door, this one much more fancy looking than the others. Four hands opened this door and they entered what seemed to be a bedroom. It was a simple room, a bed on one wall with red sheets, a closet that they came from, drawer, a red vanity, and a small red lamp that gave off a red glow.

Out the window, the storm looked much worse than before although the tornado was coming undone. There was another room where the light was on and the party cracked the door to see.

Riku whispered something in Sora's ear that no one else could hear. "Remember when Kairi said she never wanted to be a stripper? That poor girl…" Sora nodded and replied. "Yea…" He looked down, noticing the changes in himself also, and in Riku, even if they don't show as much.

It's difficult to describe the scene they all saw. It wasn't chaste but it wasn't explit either. But it was sad and enraging to see poor Kairi strip for that creep named John.

_Dun dun duuuun! How was? I tried to make it as dramatic as possible. But give me your opinion by reviewing!_


	12. Sora Means Sky

Technical difficulties had forced me away from this place as if to delay and keep this little chapter to myself…

Until now! The final chapter of _Bad Paths_ is finally posted! Enjoy! 3

P.S.: I recently learned about Birth by sleep…the John thing was a coincidence! I swear! WAAAH! DX

_12 "Sora means sky"_

A strong smell overpowered his nose, making him wrinkle it in disgust. It was an unfathomable scent, but if you had spanish rose, sandal wood (which gives people headaches) and kitty litter jumping you all at once the smell would be somewhere along those lines.

"Nasty smell. Uch, how can Kairi stand this?" Tidus complained. "I say we rescue her."

"You can't, not until I give Sora the power he will need…" Said a young, slightly raspy voice. Sora whipped around and stared at the blonde boy with perked, curious ears; as with the rest.

"Roxas…" Sora whispered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you will need my power, as well as yours, to use your hearts' strength and defeat the heartless of Ansem."

Riku blinked a few times "You mean those are what those things were called? Heartless?" Roxas shook his head. "No, those were phonies. Copies. They were created by Ansem to scare away the islandfolk if they should enter the tornado that was destroying this world. Real heartless would attack much more violently to consume your heart, which is what they lack. It would also be impossible to defeat them with these weapons of yours. Damage yes, but defeat no.

"This Ansem is a REAL heartless. To destroy him I was sent out to seek the strongest heart and give him or her my power to vanquish this threat." Roxas then mumbled something under his breath, a clenched fist up to his face.

Roxas took Sora's hand, he then became transparent and sparkly. Then the sparkles surrounded Sora, and Roxas faded away.

The sudden surge of power Sora gained hurt, leaving tears in his eyes. For a moment there was silence, and then the crowbar was covered in stardust as two stars circled the weapon from top to bottom. Then the dust exploded with the sound of a million tiny bells revealing a new weapon.

The hilt was a yellow square pane with a handle, sticking out from it was a silver rod. Around the end of the rod was something that looked like Sora's necklace, which was now around his neck and brown with blood. This connected by two blue rings. On the opposite end was a chain and what seemed to be an H2O cell.

_Keyblade..._

A voice whispered in Sora's head.

_...Keyblade..._

"K-Keyblade…?" Sora whispered.

A hand rested on his shoulder, it was Rikus' "Let's go." He said. Sora nodded.

"Ansem!" Sora shouted, bursting through the door. The party got into their battle stances ready for a fight. Ansem looked up, a smirk grew on his face, as if he was waiting for them the whole time. As if he was surprised that they knew his name. As if he was happy to take their hearts now that they're here.

"Looks like the whole party's here." He mumbled. Ansem then stood up, and walked over to Kairi. Once they came into the room, she stopped and stared at them with blank, colorless and tired eyes. "But you're too late; I already have Kairi's heart. In fact I was taking it away right under your nose the whole time!" He then laughed.

_The whole time meaning this room actually looks like the room Kairi described in her dream…_ Riku thought.

Sora gasped, "The stone! You mean she's-"

"Yes, I took her heart when I told her to give into the darkness. The stone made her believe that darkness was good, and now she's my puppet."

"Darkness?" Selphie shouted.

"Of course my dear, I also convinced a man named Squall Leonheart into darkness, it seems as if it was a bit contagious, Sora…Leonheart." Ansem smirked.

"You! It was you all along?" Sora gasped. He pulled on the loose half of his ear in rage and went to rip the dead part off. Unfortunately, he ripped off the whole ear what with the tension and other factors.

"You destroyed my family!" Sora screamed, charging at Ansem ready to whip his new Keyblade at him.

A dark hand gripped Sora's neck, squeezing it. It was a big heartless, with antennae like the shadows, mouth like a darkball, and the figure of the other heartless they encountered with the swords. Its legs were like a ghosts': none at all, there's a tip dressed in broken chains.

The ghostly heartless held onto Sora's neck, squeezing and squeezing. The others couldn't get to them, they were always pushed away by a force field of some sort. So they watched in anxiety as Sora's face started turning red.

The ghostly heartless then threw Sora off to the side and he banged into the wall. The heartless then stood beside Ansem. "Darkness…the heart's _true_ essence. That's all it ever was, and what it always will be. Darkness was ever the beginning of everything, even this world. That's just how this world will end also…darkness. Don't you see? Darkness is the way of it all. Even your own heart began from it, soon your need for it will grow larger until you are consumed by the need and want for it. Darkness will also be the end of everything and everyone…including you, Keyblade Master."

Sora slowly got up "Ah…never…was *cough* born in darrness. No matter wha…ya say…" Sora said slowly.

"The heart may ee fagiele, ann give up, buh that doesn't mean id'd give up light forever…dere's always light…somewhere…I know it."

Ansem laughed at this. "Silly child, you'll learn soon enough…" His heartless puppet then threw white discs at Sora. He deflected them with the Keyblade.

"Wanna fight? FINE! ! I'll show ya to bess with the light!"

(Boss Battle Music cues~)

"Go Sora! Don't give up!" Riku cheered as Sora blocked and dodged the first attacks the ghostly heartless pulled off. Then Sora charged and nailed his first (?) arial (?)combo on Ansem. He then dazed the ghostish heartless before it grabbed him and gave a few more swings on Ansem before being knocked to the ground.

"I'm not going to give up like that!" Sora spat when he blocked an attack with his Keyblade. Then Sora kicked up his legs and hit Ansem's jaw. Sora got up quickly and landed a few more combos before the puppet scratched his cheek and absorbed into mist, surrounding Sora.

Sora tried to move, but when he did, he was knocked out of breath and forced back. Suddenly a blur forced Sora through the mist and into the wall. Ansem held him by the collar with a smirk on his face.

A bubble of darkness surrounded Ansem and Sora, it made his eyes sting and his heart pound and his whole body was surrounded in pain. "Give in." Ansem whispered in Sora's ear. "Give in to darkness now, and you'll get to be with your beloved Kairi. Just let go, let the darkness creep in. Feel the exhilaration of even greater power pulsing into you with every heartbeat. You'll be done for if you don't."

"Don't listen to him, Sora!" Tidus called out. "You're the Key Bearer now! You can beat him!"

"Trust us! Not Ansem! We're your friends!" Selphie added. "Don't give in to the darkness!"

Sora brought his head down. He was about to die; he could feel his skin burn and he couldn't exactly hear his heartbeat anymore. He can't move his arm without straining it.

"I…will." Sora whispered to Ansem. Ansem smiled, "Correct answer, Sora." The bubble disappeared just then and Sora fell to the floor exhausted. Ansem held out his hand. "Hand over the Keyblade and I will release your heart from the light and into darkness."

Sora finally got up with a little help from his Keyblade and pointed the weapon at Ansem.

"Then hab it, heartless jerk." Sora thrust the Keyblade into Ansem's chest without skipping a half beat. "Darkness will _never_ be where I belong." Then Sora pulled it out. Ansem turned sparkly and that sound of tiny bells came again. He started fading away. And soon, he was gone. Three hearts floated into the sky.

Now all Sora had to worry about was the heartless in front of him. One of the hearts floated into its chest, again the bells rung. Sora got ready for an ambush, crouching low so he could counter. But the heartless faded away and revealed a man in its place. He fell down onto the floor. He was wearing a leather jacket lined with fur and a white shirt. His pants were black and ringed with belts. His hair was a smoothed down short chocolaty brown. There was also a scar on his face. His necklace had a lion's head. He was Squall Leonheart.

(Boss Battle Music ends~)

"Dad!" Sora said happily. He rushed over as quickly as possible to help him up.

Tidus fell over, the force field was down now because Tidus was leaning on it the whole time. Riku and Selphie strode over towards Sora and his father while Tidus whined, got up, made a pouty face, and followed.

"Ugh, I'm alive? Sora?" He looked up to see his son, beat up with scratches and one ear, and a totally different wardrobe. Squall was surprised. "Boy, what's happened to you? ?" Sora simply smiled and said "The so-called John was the heartless of Ansem who used you and Kairi's heart to try and convince me into darkness being now dubbed the Keyblade Master and destroy this world along with others, I guess…"

Squall just stared dumbstruck. "Whaa?" He then stood up hearing enough. "Well then, let's go home. You and me got a lotta explaining to do for Tifa."

"Guys, does anyone remember the main reason we were here? To rescue Kairi!" Tidus exclaimed out of the blue. Sora and Riku gasped "Kairi!" They both said simultaneously and the party ran over to where Kairi was fainted on a platform.

"Kairi, Kairi!" Sora said as he shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly "Sora…?" she got up and looked around, the orange glow of the light turned sky blue. She smiled, "Déjà vu." Sora started searching for something as she stared on to see Jason one last time, blood spattered on his mask. "I said there'd be no mercy next time…" He said and faded away. She nodded, finally noticing the lack of appropriate clothes, only wearing a red bra and a skirt. Her eyes widened up as a shade of deep red entered her cheeks.

Squall coughed "Son, could it be that you're finding clothes for this girl instead of looking on like Riku or giggling like the others?" Sora nodded and tossed Kairi a shirt. She put it on quickly and turned around to slap Riku "Perv!" She yelled. Squall coughed a bit rougher to get everyone to calm down. "Well, we're going." He said plainly. The teens agreed flatly like when the adult changes the subject of action in a way they don't like.

Sora turned as he was leaving to look at the room one more time. 'Sky blue, huh?' he giggled to himself 'Sora means sky.'

Something shined in the middle of the room: a keyhole. Sora was a bit confused at first but realized what he had to do. He pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole and a ray of light came from the edge of the rod to the keyhole. The keyhole disappeared in sparkles and revealed a tiny paopu keychain. Sora looked at it and attached it to the chain on the weapon in place of the H2O character. The Keyblade changed into what looked like the paopu tree: The handle frame looked like grass, the rod like the trunk, and the end of the rod sprouted with paopu leaves and of course, the key bump was a paopu.

"Sor Bor! Hurry up!" Squall called out, "Want me to leave you in there? I almost closed the door on you, you blend in with the color so well!" Sora turned around embarrassed that his dad used a nickname on him. Selphie and Kairi squealed Sora's nickname again and everyone laughed.

The party opened a door and came outside to a gray-pink sky, the sun was setting and the island's houses weren't houses anymore, a soothing mist covered the ground. "Devastation at its worst this time." Squall said shaking his head. "If only I'd had common sense then, none of this…" Sora interrupted him by putting his hand on his father's shoulder. "It was no one's fault but Ansem's. Right Riku?" Sora said turning to Riku who smiled and nodded "Yeah."

"Um, Riku…" Kairi said with a blush, "Thank you for helping me, I'm sorry for slapping you. I gave in to the darkness and…" Riku held Kairi's hands "You sure you should be thanking me?" Riku replied, giving Sora a brief side glance. Kairi responded with a silent yes.

Sora sighed "Déjà vu…" He looked and noticed he was the only one watching, he turned around sorrowfully and stalked away.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Kairi. In the background Sora saw Riku wink.

"Nothing." Sora said flatly. Kairi took Sora's hands and pulled him closer to where their lips touched. It was broken quickly, "Sora, I wanna thank you for being there for me all the time and I've never noticed it 'till Riku told me, thank you."

Kairi pulled him into another kiss, placing his hands around her waist, and hers on his shoulders. They stayed like that for a while, red in the face. The weird thing that happened was that the sun didn't set orange, but sky blue that evening. And the whole island watched it set until the moon and stars could be seen as clear as the Paopu Keyblade on Sora's shoulder.

**-THE END-**

_Author- Goldenpeltthewarrior_

_Story Construction length-Late 08 Early 09-Fri, August 30, 2010 6:40 PM_

_Characters from- Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VIII and VII, and Jason is from his own little world. Sorry, I forgot the name but I don't own him at all :D_

_OC- Gregin, he was supposed to make a comeback but he was always late for the script setup._

"_We shall not lose this world, where we believed the heart of light belongs to the children. And now, he is here…"_

I'm happy it's over. Cause now a more upbeat story can be written. I hope you enjoyed the whole entire story!

Oh, and find some time to review please! ~3


End file.
